Someone saved me
by Louisa Standen
Summary: Bella and jasper, not a typical bella/edward story Jasper saves Bella from the woods after witnessing his brother leaving her there for dead! I am terrible at summaries but romance and angst happens, you get the picture.
1. Prologue

Scenes set are from the woods onwards and from JPOV

This fiction is for fun only. I do not own twilight and/or

any twilight characters.

Someone saved me!

From JPOV

'I could not believe my heartless brother when I saw what he did

to bella, he told her she was just a distraction and that she

was not good enough.'

'I watched as she collapsed crying, I saw as she struggled her

way through the thick treeline trying to find Edward. I heard

her crying and it tore out my soul. Alice gasped when she saw

what I saw. Her sister heartbroken and alone and at the mercy

of Victoria!'

'Jasper' her thoughts screamed at me 'Save her from herself'

'I will, Alice, I will' I came upon Bella and picked her up

'I'm so sorry, Bella' I whispered as I carried her back to

the empty house and Alice, her true sister...


	2. Chapter 1

JPOV

"Jasper, we have to get her father here!" said Alice who had finished crying.

"I can feel her pain, Alice, I didn't attack her, I could feel Edward's Bloodlust"

"I know, Jasper, I felt and saw it" said Bella sitting straight up. We both doubled back in shock

"Bella!" We both gasped and went to hug her happy to see she wasn't comatose

BPOV

I knew the basis of my relationship with Edward and it was not healthy. I had seen the monster in him the day of my 18th birthday party. It was terrifyingly true what we had both said that day in the woods. "Sick masochistic lion and stupid sacrificial lamb" I smiled on the memory as it made me laugh and both Jasper and Alice were shocked that I was happier than I had been that evening in the woods. Jasper chucked me under the chin and smiled while Alice flanked me and kept a tight grip on me. "To be honest, Edward had started to get a little too intense, and his tortured soul thing was getting rather intense too. I am not his soulmate, I think I am his singer." They looked at me in shock.

APOV

Now it's not a well known fact but Jasper and I are not married and we are not mates as everyone else believes. I had lots of visions of a brown-haired girl. And Bella is Jasper's soulmate. We have an easy companionship but Esme and the others believed that we were so we just played along to the parts we were given. I think I know who my mate is and he's coming here now!

I shout to Jasper that Charlie is on his way and he is pissed off!

"Hi Charlie" I say as I open the door and Charlie apologizes for the intrusion. "Look, I don't know how to say this but Bella is here." I blurt out "What" he says "Wait, how come you two stayed for Bella and Dickward didn't?" he said turning purple with anger

JPOV

"How do you know that, Bella?" She put up her hands and said "Hey, modern girl here, I looked up the word singer and it came up with blood singer in the cold ones legends. I think my soul mate is someone else. Jasper. I think when you tried to save me from Edward. You unconsiously made a binding with me.

"You joined our bonding lines with a single act of compassion." I stood up shocked and sat next to her

"I don't know what's going to happen Jasper but we will start this off nice and easy then we shall see what happens, ok?" she says as she gives me the sweetest kiss. "Ok, darlin" I say as I kiss her back

"What the fuck is going on here?" Her father yells "Dickward leaves her so then you decide to make a move on my daughter!" he pumps his shotgun and Bella yells at him that it was me that rescued her.

"Daddy, please don't hurt him" she cries "I think I have found the one for me"

A/N I love doin' the evil cliffies,hehehe. please read and review, any or all criticisms welcome


	3. Chapter 2

A/N I don't know how to play this next chapter but I am going to

use my imagination. If anyone has any ideas, please extend them and

I will mention the contribution in A/N

JPOV

I am so scared for Bella right now so I send some calming waves to

Charlie. He slowly starts to put his gun down. And Bella hugs him

crying. He loves his daughter and the sad thing is he never had a

chance to love his daughter not after renee took her from 'Forks'

"I'm sorry baby girl" He calms down enough to shake my hand.

"Jasper saw what happened in the woods with Edward and unlike

Carlisle and Esme, Alice and himself have decided to stay and

they are staying because they love me..." My lovely sweet Bella

paused "Daddy, Alice is like a sister and Jasper saved me from

the woods. I trust him more than I trusted Edward. It feels right

with Jasper. It's like he is the calm after the storm." My sweet

Bella fell silent

Charlie paused for thought and he looked at me as I looked in awe at

my mate.

"Alright" he said smiling "Jasper, as long as you promise to not

try and take my daughter away from me. I will give her time she needs

with you but no controlling her like Dickward. She is to go out

and have fun, go shopping, go out with her girlfriends but if you

try and stop her living her teenage life like she needs to. Then

we will have a big problem, ok. Are we agreed, son?"

I found I had no problem agreeing and we shook hands to show we

had no hard feelings. I loved Bella and I don't know why I did not

see it before.

A/N I know perhaps too short for a chapter. I was getting tired last

night. Please R & R and all constructive criticism welcome.


	4. Chapter 3

Summary: Jasper and Bella try dating and discover they are completely made for one another. Charlie takes an interest in Alice and those two get their love thing on

BPOV

"Daddy, please don't be so angry with Dickward, he couldn't handle my intense feelings"

"I am trying not to be, Jasper is so different from his brother, less intense and not trying to look like he is ready to throw himself in front of a fast moving train for you. Jasper isn't trying to take my baby girl and then treat her like a child." He said as he hugged me

"Just be polite and put away the gun, ok daddy" He sighed and responded to my request by doing just that.

I opened the door and Jasper snaked his arms around my waist. "Hey Darlin" he drawled in that sexy tennesee accent and then he gave me a toe curling kiss. Oh how I loved his affectionate ways. He wasn't afraid of hurting me all the time.


	5. Chapter 4

Summary: Jasper and bella try dating and Alice seduces Charlie

BPOV

'I love this man' I thought repeatedly as we danced and snogged like proper teenagers

"Jasper" I said to him as tears of happiness fell from my eyes. "Edward feels guilty about

what happened at the party and yet he tried to blame you for his bloodthirsty behaviour

He was always trying to tell me how to think, how to dress and that he knows what's best

for me." I looked at my Jasper point blank and sent my feelings of love towards him.

"Edward was trying to control you and Bella, the one person he should have trusted with

your life is you." I cried in his arms in the middle of the dancefloor.

"Awww, my bella, don't cry darlin" Jasper whispered in my ear

"No, I'm not crying cos I'm sad. I'm crying because Edward has yet to meet his real soul-mate" We kissed passionately.

"We must get you fed" he said and I smiled at him as we walked into the fresh air

"What, don't you need to hunt, my jasper?" He smiled at me

"Ok, let's go feed me first. But you must at least pretend to drink coffee."

He nodded in agreement

"Bella!" Oh shit! Jacob my ever-present stalker. I am not good with possessive people

"Hey, Jacob, how are you?"

"Oh Im fine, I see you are still hangin' out with the bloodsuckers" He gave Jasper a filthy look

"Jasper is not Edward" I said gritting my teeth at his persistance. Jacob went to say somethin'

"Whatever, Jacob, I can't deal with your stalker-shit right now. The first girl you see, please

imprint on her because you might actually be happy!"

I walked hand in hand with jasper to my truck and he kissed me like a true gentlemen but

I smiled because we were both frustrated. It really would not be too long before I jumped

his old bones.

APOV

'WOW' Charlie is a very passionate man especially when he is kissing me.

We talked a lot and kissed a lot and watched what was left of the movie.

"I don't know, Alice, but it feels as though you have bewitched me." I smiled and

climbed on top of his lap. He had been lonely for a very long time and I could feel

the despair in him as he spoke.

"It's ok, Charlie, some things are meant to be, like Jasper and Bella." He smiled back

and started kissing me passionately again.


	6. Chapter 5

Summary: Jasper and Bella graduate and Edward returns making things complicated

So Alice decides to tell Charlie what she is and why they are meant to be

He doesn't care about Alice being a vampire and takes the news quite well

This has some of Jthe same speech from first twilight movie

BPOV

'What would you do to save someone you love?' 'I had to tell Edward so many times

that he wasn't a monster. That he had a soul if he loved me'

'I would do anything and be anything he needed me to be except he saw me as

just a frail human being. He took away my second family, my heart and he ripped them

away cruelly. "Bella" Jasper was at my window. "I know what you were thinking about"

"Really" I said smiling at him. He climbed in and we kissed on my virginal bed.

"Still hurting, my bella" I shake my head "I love you, Jasper" I whisper

"I have waited an eternity for you, my lovely sweet bella." He was listening

to something.

"I think alice has made your father a very happy man tonight" I nearly gagged

"Please, don't talk to me about my father's newly discovered sex-life." I said

throwing a pillow at him which he caught of course. "Well, we could talk about

our sex life" he said and then he was on me, loving me, kissing me and who was I to refuse him.

'We bought each other to new heights of course. Jasper was not afraid of hurting

me.' I was going to be his soon, his eternal soul mate

The phone rang after we had finished making love.

Jasper whitlock was not a happy bunny. "Alice, what do you mean, he's back?"

he said growling down the cell phone. I heard her and took the cellphone

"Alice, how far away are you and my dad?" She told me and I told her to stop

crying or dry-sobbing. In the vampires case, they could not cry

"Jasper and I will meet you and my dad back at the cottage"

We got dressed and Jasper leaped on through the thicket across the ravine with me on his back.

"Dad" I yelled "Bella" he beckoned me towards him

"Bella, what the hell is goin' on, Alice tells me that Edward is back and that he is a little pissed off." I heard Alice yell that he is here.

"Dad, trust me, get inside the fucking house with me now. Jasper and Alice can handle

their pissy little brother" my dad looked really alarmed at my strong language

I yanked my dad inside and bolted the doors and windows.

Just then a blur rushed by. It was Edward and he tapped at the window

"Let me in Bella, I just want to apologise for the way I treated you"

"Go away, Edward, you don't fucking scare me anymore, you were right all

along. You are a monster!" He was pulled back by my Jasper.

"You left that girl for dead Edward. And then you tried to blame me for your

bloodlust. You aren't my brother any longer!" he screamed at the black-eyed

monster that was once my boyfriend.

A/N Evil cliffie eh! Please R & R


	7. Chapter 6

Summary: Edward is threatening bella and her father charlie swan. Jasper is desperate to

stop edward draining bella. He tears off edwards arms and alice takes off his head

They watch crying for their lost brother as his body parts are burned by jasper.

JPOV

My brother became a lost cause that fateful day when he caught bella's scent.

He put himself through torture being near her every day.

"Jasper" My sweet Bella called

"Is it safe now?" She asked with fear in her voice.

I wrapped my arms around her and Alice then Charlie followed out

"Right, you mother fucker, I want the truth!"

"Dad, please" my mate said crying.

"Charlie" Jasper said calmly "Edward was a vampire as am I but our family have chosen

to drink the blood of animals. We do not drink from humans. Carlisle taught us how we

could survive. I am 115 years old and I stopped aging when I was bitten."

"But...but, vampires don't exist!" he said incredulously

"Charlie look at me" said Alice "I am sorry, charlie, I wanted to tell you."

"I'm not sorry for meeting you alice" he kissed her in front of us and she smiled

lighting up the place.

"Just be assured Charlie, like me and Bella, you and alice are soul mates, you are meant

to be. Enjoy it" I said smiling and we left them in the forest cuddling and kissing like teenagers.


	8. Chapter 7

Summary: Jasper and Bella get accepted into Dartmouth UCA and decide to set a date

for their wedding. Carlisle and the other members of the cullen family return from alaska and they bring

the denali clan with them. Alice asks Charlie to marry her.

BPOV

I can't believe it. Jasper just told me about Carlisle and Esme returning with Rosalie, Emmett

and the denali clan. I missed them so much, my second family, I realised then that

Edward had kept me away from them and in his shadow.

My cell phone rang.

It was rosalie, the sister who never liked me or at least that's what I thought.

She and I shared an uneasy companionship because I thought that she hated my

disregard for my fragile clumsy human life.

She has just informed me that she never hated me but were I in her position

Would I have made the same choices and chosen to die. Rosalie had a tragic story

She was dying from a horrific rape and assault inflicted on her person when Carlisle

found her. Her one regret about being a vampire was the fact that she would never get to

have children. Rosalie had envied my human life from day one. Because of my ability

to have children. Jasper and I had both decided to wait till after the honeymoon to change me.

Jasper appeared at my window "Hey darlin" he said as he wrapped his arms

around me. "Alice and your father are downstairs, they seem excited 'bout somethin',

why don't we walk downstairs and see what they wanna talk about"

We walked downstairs hand in hand smiling as we heard my dad and alice laughing.

A/N Whaddaya think please read and review. The more reviews I get the more

I can feed the imagination


	9. Chapter 8

A proposal

APOV

"Bella" I wrapped my arms around her in my excited mood.

"Ok, Alice, Jasper just picked up on your excitable mood, what's up?" Bella said

knowing her dad had just probably proposed to me and we were going to be a family

"Your dad and I are getting married in las vegas!" I squealed in happiness.

"What, when?" Bella gasped pretending to be shocked

"Charlie, Alice, I am so happy for you two. Honestly I could not be more happier"

said my brother Jasper. I knew Jasper and the emotion was raw because he too

was in love, completely and utterly in love with my sister Bella

"Oh dad, I love you and Alice" Bella threw her arms around me and her dad

Charlie had obviously never been glowing and this happy since his daughter

was born.

BPOV

"So when is the big day?" I asked

"Well I thought that your father and I might go up to las vegas in two weeks"

"Wow and I thought that you might want to have a big glamorous wedding, sis"

I said giggling.

Jasper and my dad had gone up to Carlisle and Esme's early to announce the good news

"What are Carlisle and Esme going to say, the glam queen herself going for a small

wedding?" Alice smiled "Alice?" I said seriously "Don't hurt him, ok" She looked at

me with venom welling up in her eyes "I won't bella, he's my soul mate."

"Let's go and see Carlisle and Esme and tell them you are having a small wedding and getting married to my dad"

We drove up to the big house where I could not wait to be reunited with my second

set of parents.

Jake was there outside and he was waiting for me looking rather shameful about his

behaviour the last time we bumped into each other.

"Hey Bells" I hesitantly put my hand up and wave at him. "Hi" Alice leaves us to talk

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry, I have been behaving like a complete moron" I instantly agree with him

"Yeah" I give him a irritated look "You have been"

"Jake, Jasper and I are getting married and we have enrolled at dartmouth together"

I blurted out

"Im happy for you bells" he said quietly

"I will always be your friend bella even when Jasper turns you, I love you, I don't wanna lose

that" I am crying now

"Jake I never meant to hurt you but I don't love you that way" he smiled that half smile

of his. "I know but now it makes real sense doesn't it" he rubbed my back as we had real

friends hug.


	10. Chapter 9

Summary: Carlisle and esme apologise to bella for abandoning her and Jasper proposes

with a beautiful engagement ring. Slight lemons

JPOV

My beautiful bella was happy, she was happy because her best friend jacob black had

apologised and because my family were home. Alice and Charlie told Carlisle and esme

they wanted to get married. Rosalie and emmett were shocked as they had always thought

we were together, that alice and I were mated. They grieved for edward because he was

lost to his lust for bella's blood.

Carlisle and esme were the first to throw their arms around bella, they had missed her

terribly. Bella cried in their embrace and I think if they could have cried they would have.

"Oh bella, we are so sorry, we didn't want to go, you were already in our hearts and we

had broken yours by leaving." Esme said as she held bella to her bosom.

"It's ok, I am just so overwhelmed." I wrapped my arms around my amazing girlfriend and she smiled then told our family and charlie that we had a surprise. Bella nodded to me.

I pulled out the little box that I had bought before my family had returned and I just looked at Charlie as he held my lil' sister and he nodded smiling.

I got down on one knee and proposed

"Bella, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of eternity loving you and treating

you with the respect that you deserve. I love you for who you are, how you are.

Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?" She cried as she

accepted the ring. My girl was in complete bliss

"Yes! Yes! and Yes!" Bella threw her self into my arms and we kissed passionately

Rosalie and Emmett came forward and hugged us smiling for all the world to see

All the family were overjoyed at our union and carlisle and esme were so happy

for us they almost cried.


	11. Chapter 10

Summary: Jasper and Bella celebrate their engagement with a lemon

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I write these fics for the fun of it

Jasper's point of view

"Bella" I moaned. I had been left with this torturous erection all night. She stretched and woke up pushing her bottom into my erection. I growled in pleasure

She turned over and draped herself over me then my sweet bella overtly and blatantly

licked my nipples. "Mmmm" she sighed in pleasure as I flipped her back over and played

with that bud of nerves between her sweet lips.

As I pushed down her pyjama bottoms to get better access, she urgently was doing the same with my jeans.

I grabbed her hair and pulled it back trying to be as gentle for a vampire as I could as I separated her legs and we both moaned loudly as our bodies joined.

It was like being in heaven and floating, this human woman was my mate and I was

very happy to be her mate. I thrust in slowly at first but her little mewling sounds

made me crazy with desire so I thrusted faster into her hot little wet tight centre

and she caressed me with her inside walls as they clenched around me.

I thrusted faster as she toppled over the precipice towards her explosive climax

Then my sweet bella screamed in pleasure as she brought me over the edge with her.

BPOV

That man can make me feel amazing. For a human, I realized, no I couldn't imagine

sex getting better than this. Jasper whitlock was going to be my husband in three weeks!

Then we were going to dartmouth in the fall where he would turn me and make me his

wife for eternity. He told me having sex as a vampire with your soul mate is something

else entirely. I hoped he was right.

I loved Jasper so much. Dickward was a distant unpleasant memory in the back of both our heads.

I was cooking breakfast in the cullen's kitchen when Jasper interrupted my erotic thoughts

"I know, darlin, I feel the same about you" he smirked, I whacked him with the spatula

"What would you like for our wedding day honey?" Jasper asked. I smiled then kissed him

"Are you sure we can't do what alice and my dad did?" Jasper shook his head smiling

"Bella, this is your first and last wedding day. Also you promised to let alice have free reign

to make our wedding special"

I groused. I hated people making a fuss but I did make a promise to alice.

A/N Please read and review. If you don't review then I cannot feed the imagination

What did you think of this slight lemon? Is it too soppy or too saucy


	12. Chapter 11

Summary: Alice and Charlie try to plan Bella's wedding for her and jasper in a church and both go completely over the top so bella tells them both angrily to cool the wedding preparations down.

JPOV

My lovely bella was stressed out. Since I proposed to Bella, Charlie and Alice had completely

gone nuts over the wedding preparations. They took Bella and myself to several churches

to talk to the priests there and it was then that Bella lost it.

"That is it!" she screamed "I told you two that Jasper and I were going to do this properly but this is over the top completely over the top! I have had enough!" bella growled

"Bella" Charlie and Alice said shocked "We are only trying to help"

She stormed out then and I chuckled. This was the Bella I fell in love with

"Geesh" said alice huffily and then charlie laughed as he patted her hand and kissed her

forehead.

"It's no good, alice honey, our bella is not happy with us trying to take over"

Alice pouted and then asked me if she should tone things down a bit.

"I think you should, bella likes being in charge of some things and I think she is nervous

enough." Alice looked at charlie then

"I have an idea that I think bella will like, I'll go after her" she smiled to herself

as she strolled out. Charlie and I sat in the church having a civilised conversation

BPOV

"Bella" Alice said smiling. I suddenly felt guilty but I saw alice smiling and I laughed

I laughed till my ribs hurt

"Im sorry alice" she threw her arms around me chuckling

"No, Im sorry for taking over, lets go and get the guys and drive home" I agreed

"I have a toned down idea that you actually will like"

A/N

That's why I love alice, she goes nuts when arranging weddings

Please read and review


	13. Chapter 12

Summary: Bella and Jasper decide let alice organise the wedding at the cullen's home

They have two days before the big day

BPOV

"Dad!" I sighed in frustration. He was looking in horror at the tuxedo hanging by the mirror

"Bells, now I'm not even sure if we should let alice have free reign" he said sighing

"You know alice, dad, oh come on, you won't look that bad" he mumbled under his breath

"Alright, I will promise to wear it if you try on your wedding dress. It's just been sitting there

in your room" he said laughing. My cellphone rang. It was alice

"Wait until I get there before you try the dress on. Jasper will kill me if I don't get you to a

mirror before the wedding day." she said "Hang on, I'm driving there now"

"What!" I said "Oh yeah, sure" I hung up

"Dad, your wife is officially driving me crazy" My dad smiled as he opened the door.

"Hey baby" he said as he enveloped her in his arms and kissed her passionately

"Hi baby" she said back practically glowing. The little pixie clapped her hands together

excitedly. "Right, bridal time" I was so dreading this.

She dragged me up the stairs and then locked my bedroom door

"Right, you told me don't go too far. Well I haven't and I had this made for you bella. It was

a labour of love. It is an italian designer and I decided to go with a traditional dress."

She opened up the zipper and pulled out the dress.

I was stunned. It was a masterpiece. I nearly fainted looking at the beauty of it.

"So you like it?" said alice with worry in her eyes

"Like it, alice, I love the dress" alice hugged me then and I truly think if she could cry,

she would have. "So you wanna try it on?" I looked at her shocked

"Sure I do, I wanna try it, let's try it!"

A/N

Well I hope I finally get to the wedding day.


	14. Chapter 13

Summary: The wedding day is here. lots of jasper/bella hotness in this chapter

JPOV

How long had I waited for this day to arrive. I was standing at the altar waiting for my future

to join me for eternity.

Bella, she was going to be happy with me and I was going to make her happy every day of my eternity with her.

If anyone had told me that my bride would be the woman who I had tried to attack on her

18th birthday then I simply would not have believed them

But after I had seen what edward had done to her and then he tried to attack her in the cottage along with her father charlie swan.

There was a couple of moments when my bella was with edward that I caught on to the fact

he was sniffing around her hair and neck area. I mourned my lost brother on occasion

He was lost to his singers blood.

My bride, my soul mate was walking down the aisle. I picked up on her nervousness

but then it disappeared and she was walking with her father as she looked at me

smiling radiantly.

BPOV

As I walked with my father towards my future, my jasper, my golden boy

I walked straight and with my head up high. Alice was smiling radiantly as she took my flowers. My father put my hand in Jaspers and we spoke our vows to one another

My dad was smiling as he and alice held hands. He was proud of me, I could feel his pride

We were moving to alaska in a week to attend dartmouth university. Jasper was going to

turn me after one year at university during the summer holidays. We had both agreed

to this.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the priest said

We kissed and it felt wonderful and passionate. Oh how I loved this man so much

The congregation stood and applaused. My dad and alice cried and kissed as they smiled

at us.

Carlisle and esme were overjoyed and they shouted "bouquet time, guys"

A/N

Please read it and review it xxx


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

BPOV

Alice and my dad had decorated the cullen's backyard. When I stepped into it with Jasper

I could not believe my eyes, the sheer beauty of the reception put a lump in my throat and

jasper put his arm around me looking at me with pure love and tenderness in his eyes.

"jasper" I stuttered "I'm speechless!" I kissed him heartily

"Well, Alice promised to give it a break with the big white wedding but this was her gift of inspiration to us. And no I am still not telling you where we are going for the honeymoon."

"hmm" I huffed "I will get it out of you, handsome" I smiled at him feeling utterly at peace and feeling like I had conquered the world.

We danced till midnight. And then Charlie, renee and alice saw us off on our impending honeymoon.

jacob turned up late and gave us a hug and he gave jasper a warning that if he didnt look after

me then it would a big problem.

"Well that's all well and good, jacob but I think you'll find that I will be at the front of the queue for telling myself off in that instance."

We got in the car and waved at everyone. In the next few weeks we would be at Dartmouth university, alaska.

Now was our time, now meant the beginning of the future.


End file.
